Life as a penguin before being a warrior
by Stormfeather of Riverclan
Summary: THIS IS LEAF AND HER SHORT ONE-SHOT LIFE WITH PENGUINS AND WARRIOS I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS RATED T JUST IN CASE


Leaf puffed up her warm sleek fur. She had accidentally been left behind by twolegs as a kit and taken in by penguins. She knew that there was going to be another cold cold night. She then walked back to the borrow she dug since her fur wasn't warm enough to keep out most of the cold night air. Laying her head on her paws she remembered her adopted parents. penguins named Frost and Cold. They called her their hatching since theirs kept dying. She shuddered at the memory of the seal killing them while they were fishing. Soon she drifted off. When she awoke was to the warmer air that floated around in her borrow. She saw that it was clear outside. Perfect for fishing she thought. She had been taught the art of fishing in the freezing waters by her foster parents. Not wanting to waste to nice weather she ran and dove into the water. She saw some other penguins swimming and catching their fish and a adult penguins swimming around to watch for seals. Seals are large sleek fined animals like a fish but they have a snout and harm penguins instead of feeding them. Seals also had teeth which could grab a full grown penguin and kill it in a bite. Leaf grabbed a nearby fish and swam back up. She quickly shook the freezing water out of her fur fearing that it could slip through and freeze her. She quickly ate her catch then ran to the land behind her borrow. She marveled at how the sun reflected off the ice crystals and made the air shimmer with colors. She then heard a voice behind her. It sounded smooth like a mew like her regular non penguin voice but deeper. She whipped around and lunged.

She ended up face to face with a another furred shape like herself but bigger the strange animal laughed at the sound. Leaf felt ready to explode. She leaped forward clawing it's pelt and body causing it to bleed. Its smile faded quickly and soon it fought back. Most would think bigger is better but is it always? Leaf was able to use her small size to surprise her enemy was soon defeated and laying om the ice. Leaf panted and the she heard it say."Why did you attack a fellow cat?"Leaf was taken but by this answer. She had been a penguin and always a penguin and she never heard of a "cat". "Im Blackpaw by the way. Apprentice of Iceberg clan. The only clan brave enough to journey to live on ice bergs.,"he said with pride. "I'm Leaf. I never heard of cat or your "clan". I only lived with my kind penguins.," I replied awkwardly in a language i never thought i knew that just came to me.

"You think your a penguin?,"Blackpaw asked by wide eyes like he couldn't process the idea.

"Yes I think I am. Or at least that's what me mom and dad told me."

"Do you wonder why you look different,move different,and act different? Your a cat like me and my clan. I should take you back to camp and see what you think about what you are after that.,"Blackpaw said like I was crazy and he was healing me.

"I guess I could come and see."I replied.

"Ok then lets go!"

Following him I noticed him leading into a large cave in the ice. When I got inside I was amazed by how many "cat there were. A few of them gave me a weird look as i passed by but most ignored me. Balckpaw lead me to a den near the back of the cave with a large ledge of ice under it. A large powerful gray striped male "cat" stepped otu fo the shadows.

"Who is this cat?,"His voice was cold sounding but there was warmth underneath the cold sound.

"Shes a cat i found near the penguins.,"Blackpaw replied matter-of-factly like that answered everything.

"I see. Is she looking to join?"He asked.

"Not yet. I'm showing her around and seeing what she thinks.

After that he did show me around. He told me about warriors,elders,queens,apprentices,kits, deputy,and leader. Later that night after hearing about how they look out for each other an how they work together i realized why a clan stuck together. Warriors might be enough but one day they would become too old to work and apprentices and kits will take their place when they become warriors. Elders gave advice and they need a strong leader who can put their life on the line more then once to defend their clan.

The very next I went back to the hill. I joined the clan and was renamed Leafpaw until my warrior name. I worked even if I sometimes spoke penguin instead of cat. I was teased but I knew what i was to do to be in a clan. A strong band of well oiled fighting warriors could defend our clan with our lives. Though I was raised by penguins i found my destiny in my clan and my mate,Blackclaw. I knew one day my life in the clan would pass. I knew one day i would join AuroraClan among the stars. That is my story. The story of me,Leafstar. I died in the battle defending my clan against GlacierClan. I died that cold freezing night by the claws of other cats,but i died happy defending my clan and knowing who i was.


End file.
